The Dangerous Virgin and Her Clone
by Cartha
Summary: Title sucks, sue me. The *last* three chapters are up. Aubrey centered fic, but Risika, Jagar, Alexander, and other old characters are in it.
1. chapter 1

"But there could be, like, weirdoes or freaky people out here."  
  
"Alright, then, you can just go back to the house and wait for us."  
  
That sounded like the best thing she'd heard all night, but knowing teenagers, or at least teenage girls, going back would give her the title chicken for the rest of her life. She breathed out with a sigh and continued walking with them. Why did I ever agree to this, she thought while they crossed the street to the vacant field.  
  
It was New Year's Eve, the only holiday other than St. Patrick's Day where you drank till you passed out. She had spent the night at her friend's house because her mother and father had to go and make an appearance at the Mayor's ball, she refused to go, which didn't matter all that much because they had no intention on taking her to begin with. That was pretty much how it always was with them.  
  
So there she was, a mile away from her friend's house, in the middle of a vacant lot trying to look for fireworks at 12:03 that New Year's night with Monica, Sandy, and Darlene. She didn't have a jacket on and the frozen Massachusetts' air was blowing hard, with sand whipping around them. The night was dark, and blank, no fireworks in sight.  
  
"You know, I don't think that anyone in Boston would buy fireworks, or do so much as light them. They're illegal…" she looked up and saw that the three girls weren't amused. "Or, maybe I'm wrong…"  
  
"Hey I think I just saw one over there," Sandy pointed up to the right side of the black sky.  
  
"I always thought that fireworks made a noise when they exploded," Darlene spoke up stating the obvious, that there really weren't any that night. Sandy shook her head and walked closer to the back of the club. That close up, you could hear the music pumping and vibrating the ground, she didn't even want to think of what it must feel inside.  
  
"Look, maybe-"  
  
"Chicks!"  
  
She looked up from the ground and saw about three guys standing by the back of the club surrounded by a thick cloud of smoke. They were dressed trashy, and didn't look like they had had a shower in a long time. They looked around late 20's or even early 30's and definitely drunk or maybe worse. She was terrified.  
  
"Come on," Sandy moved toward her and grabbed her hand. "Let's get going."  
  
The four girls walked away, hoping that the guys would get the idea that they didn't want any trouble. That solution failed when the three men started to follow them. No girl wanted to turn around to make sure, but they could hear the footsteps behind them and knew it was the men.  
  
Half way there Sandy stopped. She didn't want the creepy men to know where she lived, so she paused and tried to come up with a plan to get rid of them.  
  
"Ladies? Why have we stopped?" one of the men had spoken. He walked toward the back of Monica, and put his arm around her waist. Monica screamed, loud. The man put his hand over her mouth and tried to spin her around. Monica grew up with a feminist mother who told her everyday that woman weren't inferior to men, that she was just as strong as them, so she bit one of the man's fingers that held her mouth shut.  
  
The man cursed and let her go. "Monica, come on! Hurry!" Sandy and Darlene grabbed her arms and ran with her trying to get away as fast as they could, she ran behind them, trying to keep up.  
  
"Come back here, you…" the men started to follow the four girls, running after them almost too fast. She knew that following her friends would be suicide that the men would surely caught up with her. Her brain came into play and she took a quick turn down a lonely, dark alley. Her friends didn't even notice her disappearance.  
  
She ran and ran, water splashing her jeans. I should have never worn these boots, she kept repeating to herself. She couldn't pick up her feet, they were so heavy in those stupid boots that she had bought because of the designer label. Tears streaming down her face, not knowing where she was going or when she was planning to stop, she didn't look forward and collided right into a man. She brought the two of them falling to the wet ground, she was on top of him, her hair ratted and falling over her face.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Aubrey was on an emotional high. He never let himself get this way for the reason that every time he was like that he did something stupid. On New Year's Eve Risika said that "Tora was going to play with someone's heart". Of course, Risika never spoke riddles so he should have known that she was not kidding. Tora was the tiger he killed, to be more accurate, Risika's tiger. He had killed it to make a point, killed the one living thing she had that was most precious to her. So the answer to the riddle was simple, Risika was going to kill something precious to Aubrey.  
  
Only, he didn't figure that out until he walked into his apartment and found Jessica, his first real love, laying dead on the floor. He held her body in his arms and tried to kiss her, smelling Risika's aura all over her. On Jessica's computer, Risika typed: Love hurts. He threw the computer to the floor, the glass shattering, and the plastic breaking in large pieces.  
  
He grabbed his coat and disappeared to anywhere, just to get away from his life. He hadn't walked not a few steps, when a girl came from the other side of the alley and crashed into him, bringing them both to the ground. He was so caught off guard, that he didn't sense her aura there, or her coming, so he fell. During the fall, he had seen her ankle twist over a pipe sticking out of the brick wall and crack. She lay on top of him, one leg on either side of him, her hair veiling her face, and shaking.  
  
He needed to take advantage of something, to show the world that he was still the all-powerful Aubrey. He put his hands up to her arms and flung her down, so that he was now on top of her. Her blonde hair was away from her face, and as he looked her over, he couldn't help but see Risika look back. A hand went to the back of her hair and pulled her head back, exposing her smooth white neck. His canine teeth extended out, and he shot them to her neck.  
  
Yes, he could have whispered one word and she wouldn't move under him or fight back, but he was angry, jealous, and drunk with the feeling of needing to over power, so as he bit her neck, and sucked her blood, he got off on hearing her screaming for her life. Her own red blood, in her hair and covering the right side of her neck, she lay there looking up at Aubrey with her light blue eyes. She was vulnerable, but could no longer speak she was so weak. Aubrey drained her, her blood flowing threw his veins slowly making him powerful again.  
  
He started to get up, but suddenly couldn't walk away. Her eyes looked so much like Risika's before she died. He remembered the time he first saw Risika, how he couldn't move, could do nothing but stare at her. She looked so innocent to him, and yet her dark aura turned him on wildly. Ather hated the way he looked at Risika, she became jealous beyond reason and one day while walking through the village, she mentally pushed Risika's little sister into a fire. That night he remembered Ather's tone when he suggested that he change Risika into a vampire. Ather had gone mad and stormed to Risika's house, wanting to kill the human and release Aubrey from his obsession, but when they got there, Risika's older brother, the one who saved the little sister from death in the fire, came out to protect his family. Standing quietly in the distance watching as Risika came from the house, fully dressed and listening to the argument between her brother and Ather, Aubrey was going mad.  
  
He stood up from the stupid blonde laying there in the alley, and turned around. That night in 1700, Aubrey was told to kill Risika's brother, but he couldn't. Something that he couldn't explain stopped him from doing it, he stabbed the boy, then whispered mentally to him about a woman who could help him, and to never see Risika ever again. Ather striked him mentally, and told him to watch as she made Risika into a vampire. He screamed at the top of his lungs when he was alone, so many times he had wanted to change her, and Ather knew it, so she did it.  
  
He stopped, looked back at the girl, and saw again just how much she looked like Risika. He ripped the shoulder of his shirt and ran a nail down the side of his neck. He lifted the girl up to his wound, she was so out of it that she couldn't refuse and drank the liquid offered. Aubrey held her back up and her head forward as she let the blood drip in her mouth. Soon though, she started sucking the blood rapidly wanting it all. Minutes later, Aubrey pulled away, and the girl inhaled one last time, then slowly exhaled and went limp. 


	2. chapter 2

"How long have I been asleep?" the girl walked from the room to Aubrey, who was doing pull-ups on a bar nailed to the ceiling.  
  
"Since 3:00."  
  
"This afternoon?" she looked confused, which wasn't unusual when you wake up for the first time in a new vampire body.  
  
"No, 3:00 last night," Aubrey still continued to go up, touch the bar to his chin, then go back down, then do it again.  
  
She rubbed her head, probably getting a headache. "This might sound stupid, but, aw… who am I?"  
  
He turned his head to look at her, still going up and down. "You're Harley. You're a vampire."  
  
She laughed. "Well, then, who are you?"  
  
"Aubrey. You're sire."  
  
She ran her fingers through her hair, then stopped when she found the dried blood crusting in some strains. "You know, I don't think that's my name. Actually, I think my name starts with an A… I'm pretty sure, it does," she put her hand on her stomach, now Aubrey knew for sure what she wanted.  
  
He jumped off the bar and flexed a bit before walking over to the refrigerator. "Harley, are you hungry?"  
  
She bit her lip, out of habit, then stopped when she realized that she had cut it. She ran her tongue over her lip and tasted her own blood, it made her sick when she liked the flavor. "I don't think you have anything I want right now," just then, Aubrey tossed a bag of blood over his shoulder toward her. "Oh…"  
  
"I'll teach you how to hunt later. Right now I'm not in the mood. Suck on that for awhile," he went on the floor and started to do push-ups.  
  
She took the bag and decided that she had nothing to loose, and bit off a corner with her teeth and started to suck the blood. It wasn't bad or disgusting like she would have once thought. Maybe I really am a vampire, she thought and swallowed down the blood as fast as her throat could, which was easy because she didn't have to breath. She finished the bag and walked into the kitchen looking for a trash can, and wasn't all that surprised when there wasn't one.  
  
"Um, what are you doing?"  
  
Aubrey had one arm behind his back and was doing push-ups with only one arm. "Fucking a cow. What does it look like?"  
  
"It's just that, it's like really late at night and you're on this Olympic marathon, doing every work out possible without fancy machines. Why?"  
  
He stopped, turned over and sat down facing her. "It keeps my mind off of things, ok?"  
  
"Things, or someone?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"It looks like you're having girl trouble."  
  
"You don't know anything about me," he got up from the floor and walked away from her into another room, then came back with a shirt on.  
  
"Fine," she pointed out. "But what about me?" she asked him once, but he didn't really answer the way she wanted him to.  
  
"You're a mistake."  
  
"Ouch."  
  
"Look, I made a mistake by making you, I'm not going to lie."  
  
"So then why didn't you just kill me?"  
  
He laughed a little, then started to think why he didn't. "That's a good question," he paused. "Why? Do you want to die Harley?"  
  
"No!" it came out a little rushed, but she thought she had to say it incase he was picking up some vibe from her; there was no doubt that if she wanted to die, that he would be glad to do it for her.  
  
He laughed a lot at that. "Good," he walked over to her, and put a hand over her blonde locks smoothing them down. "You can shower if you'd like. Clean yourself off before I bring you out," his hand trailed down and rested on her shoulder.  
  
She realized that she was wearing a different shirt then the one she had on the night before. She looked down at the new shirt and was surprised to find that it was a woman's shirt, a tight violet short sleeve shirt with a black rose stitched on the right sleeve. She felt uncomfortable with his hand on her shoulder like that.  
  
"Um, Aubrey, when I was sleeping, or unconscious, you didn't, um, touch me or anything, did you?" she didn't mean, like a simple tap on the arm, she meant…and he knew what she meant. Aubrey took his hand off of her shoulder, and walked in the opposite direction of where she stood. It was crazy to think that he would do something like that, but like he stated boldly, she really had no idea what he was capable of. "I'll just go and take a shower then. See ya," she walked to a room she was pretty was the bathroom, and walked inside.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
He stood still in that same corner until he heard the water spring from the showerhead. He hit the wall with his fist, and cursed when his hand went through the wall. He had almost gotten caught…actually reading her aura alittle, he pretty had gotten caught. That night was all a mistake, he would take it all back if he could. He hated her.  
  
Harley had gone limp in his arms after she finished drinking his blood. He brought them to his apartment, put her in his bed, and then went to the room with Jessica's body. After pacing awhile, he knew what he had to do. Vampires didn't turn into dust or shrivel up when they died, they looked much like the way humans do when they die, which makes it even harder to get rid of the body. But, vampire's have flammable written all over them, so when one dies, all you have to do is light one match and seconds later all that's left is black ashes; very inhuman.  
  
Aubrey didn't even want to think about burning Jessica's body; he still hadn't even recovered from her death yet. But he knew what would happen if he just buried her, humans would take her body and do horrible experiments on it, and learn of the secret vampire world. He had to burn her.  
  
He disappeared to a desert somewhere in Egypt. He gently put her body on the ground, kissed her forehead, then took out his lighter, which was designed with Greek word for vampire, flicked it once with his thumb and dropped it down to her body. As much as Aubrey loved death and obsessed with it, he had to turn away when Jessica's whole body became ablaze. A minute or shorter later, he looked down at the burned lighter and pile of black ash blowing with the sand, scattering all over the dessert. He picked up the lighter, and disappeared back to his apartment.  
  
Before he could go to get some sleep, he saw the girl shaking with cold. He closed with open window in that room and paused to look at her. Her shirt was soaking wet from when he slammed her down in the alley, and was covered with blood, his and her own. He sat down on her left side, and couldn't help but see the hardened nipples. For her age, which he guessed was 16 or so, she was very busty. Risika lacked that feature.  
  
Before he could catch himself, Aubrey saw his hand go up and under her shirt. He assured himself that there was nothing sexual about, and pulled the shirt up over her head, careful not to wake her. He went into Jessica's room, found a shirt she didn't wear much, a violet one with a stitched black rose on it, and went back to the room where the girl slept.  
  
Jessica was a fine lover, she died a virgin so Aubrey could never really see her as dangerous, but he enjoyed it when they made love. Sure being as old as he was, after doing something for so long it starts to get boring, but when he was with Jessica, it felt new all over again. He'd miss being with her, the way she insisted he hold onto her each night, the way she could be so inhuman at times, and in others so human, and the way the two of them fought for fun, she'd always tell him, now you don't have to go easy on me, and the way he always would.  
  
He looked down at the girl. "Harley. Sounds good to me," he decided then that that would be her name. He reached over to pull the new shirt over her head, then paused when his arm ran over her breast. He swallowed nothing, to remain calm. Aubrey leaned down, and could smell nothing but Jessica's aura all over her, he got a good intake of the smell and exhaled, or more panted. He brought his lips to the part of her chest between the two breasts and kissed it gently. More…his mind yelled to him, and he almost gave in…but stopped midway. He straightened his back and put her arm into one of sleeves and followed with the other. Her nipples were no longer hard and he felt horrible for taking advantage of her like that. He decided that he needed help and went out to get laid and feed. 


	3. chapter 3

"Alyson."  
  
"What?"  
  
"My name. In the shower I remembered my name, and it's Alyson," she came out of the shower with Jessica's shirt on, a towel wrapped around her waist, and a towel twisted in her hair; the towels were ruby red.  
  
"That's great for you, but you're missing the point. You're human name was Alyson, you're vampire name is Harley."  
  
"Oh. Well, why can't I choose my own new name?"  
  
"Because you can't. That's the sire's choice, and I choose Harley."  
  
She sat down on the couch, careful to keep her towel closed from giving him a free peepshow. Aubrey paced into Jessica's room and came back with a pair of clean black pants for her to wear, Jessica's. He threw them at her. Harley stood up and almost unwrapped the towel around her waist then realized that Aubrey wasn't planning on looking in a different direction.  
  
"Um, you're not planning on watching are you?"  
  
"Would you be more comfortable if I turned around?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Fine," Aubrey turned around and crossed his arms across his chest.  
  
Harley waited a few minutes deciding what she was going to do, then dropped the towel to reveal silk panties with little red hearts on them. She picked up the pants and proceeded to put them on.  
  
"So, what was your name before you became a vampire?"  
  
"Is it that important for you to know?"  
  
"Just curious."  
  
"Julius."  
  
She snorted. "What a wimpy name."  
  
"Not if you were from Greece."  
  
She thought a moment. "Aubrey, how old are you?"  
  
"Why do you want to know?"  
  
"Again, just curious."  
  
"In four months, 3032."  
  
Her mouth hung open, and she could here herself gasp. "How long do you think I'll last?"  
  
"Two weeks. Tops."  
  
"Oh, come on!"  
  
"I'm serious. You're too human in the way you act, and I don't think you know how to fight to the death, so you probably won't be around for too long," he turned around without her permission and found her having trouble with the zipper to the pants. He remembered that he had broken that zipper, one night he and Jessica couldn't get home fast enough, and he couldn't control his super strength when he tried to get Jessica out of her pants.  
  
"Did I tell you that you could turn around?"  
  
Aubrey and ignored her, and his hands went down to the pants. He swatted away her hands and took the zipper into his hands and with one jiggle he got the zipper up. She gasped with his hands so close to her like that, and he heard it. In that moment Aubrey realized that just like Jessica, Harley had died a virgin. He stood back, seeing how close they were to each other and looked her over.  
  
"Take off your towel."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your hair will dry faster without it all in the towel."  
  
She took his word for it and dropped the towel out of her hair, and shook the wet strands of blonde hair. She looked like Risika, but wore Jessica's clothing; Aubrey was more confused then he ever had been before. He noted that Jessica wasn't as busty as Harley was, and that her breasts were strained against Jessica's little violet top.  
  
"I'm going out."  
  
"You mean, we. We're going out."  
  
The point to go was to get away from her and the disgusting temptation. "No. I, solo. You stay here."  
  
"Ok Tarzan, whatever you say," she paused for a moment and when Aubrey started to walk toward the door she spoke up. "Well, why can't I go with you?"  
  
"Because…you're an embarrassment. I don't want people to know that I made you, or for you to do something stupid."  
  
"Ouch. You really have an attitude problem, did you that?"  
  
"Close it Harley," he planned to walk away but then knew that she would must likely follow him. He decided that he would shield her aura from everyone in Los Noches, and that if she stayed close to him no one would bother her. "Look, you can come, on one condition, and that is you are to talk to no one in the club, do understand me? No one."  
  
"Yeah, sure I understand…Can vampires get drunk?"  
  
"No," Aubrey realized that Risika had drank his blood in the one fight he lost as a vampire, and that no matter how hard he tried to shield Harley, she would be able to tell who she really was. Dammit…" Harley, you listening? Good. There is one girl, a vampire, that you have to watch out for. Her name is…well, right now her name isn't important, but you just can't…you have to…just, when I say go, you have to go and…just…"  
  
"What you kill her brother or something?"  
  
"Yeah, something like that, but more complicated. So when I nudge your arm, you have to follow me where ever I go, got it?" he thought that maybe he could send her a mental command, but then knew that Risika would hear anything he said mentally to Harley.  
  
"Yeah, I got it. And I change my mind about you having an attitude problem, you're just really up tight and have no human emotions that's all."  
  
"Oh shove it where it counts Harley." 


	4. chapter 4

"What is this place?"  
  
"I thought I told you not to talk?"  
  
His grip was strong on her hand, she didn't know if blood flowed through vampire's bodies, but if it did, then she was pretty sure he was cutting off the circulation. "Oh, right. Sorry."  
  
Aubrey looked at her and her sad face, and sighed realizing how much hanging around young vampires was starting to make him nicer at heart, if he had one. "Los Noches. It's a night club for vampires."  
  
She remained quiet.  
  
Don't be afraid. No one in there will even think of hurting you if you stay close to me. Being as old as I am, younger vampires attend to be afraid of the fact that I'm 3031, he mentally told her, sensing that Risika was nowhere in sight.  
  
"I thought that vampire's having mental abilities was just something Hollywood made up."  
  
Aubrey grinned. "Since you're from the Sliver line, you should have the same power, which will get stronger as the older you get…but you won't live long enough to be able to accomplish what a Sliver is fully capable of achieving."  
  
She grinned with hurt. "For a moment there I thought that you were actually being nice, but then you have to go into the whole 'stick up the ass' attitude. And what the hell is a "Sliver"?"  
  
"Forget I mentioned anything about him. When we get into the club, can you just try to act…old."  
  
"Old? What do you mean?"  
  
"That you've been around awhile, like oh say, the 1840's."  
  
"What happened in the 1840's?"  
  
"That's not important…but act like you know."  
  
"I don't understand 100%, but I'll try to. If that made any sense…"  
  
"Come on," Aubrey grabbed her arm and walked up to the club and went inside, forcing all his mental energy to hide her aura from the room. It seemed to work considering that no one really noticed Harley at all, almost everyone.  
  
"What, miss Jessica couldn't make it tonight, so you brought the first thing on the street you could find for protection from Risika?"  
  
"Fuck you, Fala."  
  
Fala stood behind the counter and drank something that Aubrey hoped was poison. She stuck her tongue out at Aubrey and then turned to Harley.  
  
"And who are you sweetheart? Jessica's replacement I hope…"  
  
Can I talk to her? Harley mentally asked Aubrey.  
  
Do what you wish, just don't waste too much energy on her. She's not worth getting too riled up about, he answered back to her, still remaining to keep her aura hidden from Fala's prying mind.  
  
"Harley. Aubrey never mentioned a Jessica."  
  
The English accent? Aubrey noted quickly after Harley spoke.  
  
You said to be old, and the English are pretty old…Harley answered.  
  
"Wow, never mentioned a Jessica," Fala's 5,000 year old black eyes flew over to Aubrey and she grinned like someone insane might. "That interesting because-"  
  
"Can we change the subject? My love life is not that important to be discussing at…"  
  
A woman came up then, someone Aubrey had not seen in years. She was wearing rolled up skin tight denim blue shorts, a shirt that looked like something you would find in a hooker's closet, a bun on each side of her head, and high heel's that looked like something out of a 1940's musical. She had red hair, the must stunning blue eyes that looked out of place in the room of black eyed people, and full red lips.  
  
"Aubrey?"  
  
"Trixie?!"  
  
Harley wasn't surprised by her name.  
  
"Oh my god, baby, it's been forever since I've seen you!" Trixie raced up to Aubrey, slid in-between his legs with her curved body, and kissed him…with her tongue. Harley didn't want to watch, but couldn't help it, it was disgusting, but interesting at the same time. After a minute or so, Trixie pulled her lips off of Aubrey's and sat on his left knee.  
  
Who the hell is she? Harley couldn't help but ask, curious to know why this Trixie had permission to act this way with him.  
  
Why? Are you jealous Harley? He smirked her way after saying it.  
  
She grinned sarcastically back to him. Funny Aubrey.  
  
I met her back in the 1800's in France. She was a lonely can-can dancer turned whore who needed excitement in her life, so I changed her. Now she works down at Panther, a vampire strip club, he looked at Trixie the entire time he spoke to Harley, showing no sign that he was having the private conversation. He ran his hand up and down her thigh, and she put her arm around his neck. Don't worry about it. The relationship is completely platonic, trust me.  
  
Oh, yeah it shows, Harley rolled her eyes. So tell me Aubrey, have you slept with Trixie?  
  
Well, yeah. But that doesn't mean anything, Aubrey took a drink off the counter and swallowed it all in one gulp.  
  
"Disgusting isn't it? The way women treat Aubrey as though he is some sort of sex god," Fala spoke, splashing down a shot glass of something infront of Harley. "You know, I never saw it."  
  
If Fala wanted to kill Harley, she was pretty sure that she would have attempted to by then, so Harley drank the liquid in the glass and was pleased when she didn't fall over dead.  
  
"You don't think he's handsome?" Harley asked Fala, wondering how any woman couldn't see it.  
  
"Oh, he's handsome alright, but that just makes me want to hate him even more."  
  
"Yeah, if he acts this way with friends, I'd hate to see the way he acted with girlfriends," Harley drank from a bottle that Fala passed over to her. After she spoke she realized that what she said might prove that she wasn't as old as Aubrey had told her act.  
  
Fala noticed the mistake she had made. "Oh really. So you must not know Aubrey all that well then, do you? He really must have just picked you up off the street. How fun it is to be right," she giggled to herself. Harley didn't need to, but she exhaled, glad that Fala still thought she was an old vampire who just didn't know Aubrey all that well. Harley continued to drink from the bottle of alcohol, or whatever, which tasted surprisingly good. Aubrey kept looking at Trixie, probably having a mental conversation. Then Harley saw Aubrey's eyes go from intent to nervous; he pushed Trixie off his knee.  
  
Shit, was all he said to her mentally. He kissed Trixie's cheek. "See ya around, beautiful," he told Trixie, then turned to Harley and spoke in whisper. "Don't talk mentally to me any more, or she'll hear you. Just walk with me slowly and don't make a scene," he gripped her hand like he had when they first entered the club.  
  
"Oh, going so soon. I hope Jessica discovers who you're with, and I hope you get a good whipping," Fala called to Aubrey.  
  
"Shut up Fala."  
  
"Shit", what? That I've found you, or that you have no place to hide? Or is it both? Risika's voice came into Aubrey's head.  
  
"Who is this Jessica person?"  
  
"Don't talk Harley."  
  
By now, I'm sure that you've found her body and you've figured it out that it was me. Risika continued to speak to him.  
  
You avenged Tora's death when you took my blood, did you not?  
  
Oh, Aubrey, you can be so foolish at times. I took your blood to avenge Alexander's death. I killed Jessica to avenge Tora's death. 'A life for a life' isn't that the way it's supposed to go?  
  
Aubrey could feel her getting closer to the club, but he still could not see her. What do you want?  
  
Oh me, I don't want to fight you if that's what you're thinking. I want to meet the whore you made into a vampire…you thought I wouldn't know that, didn't you? Well, surprise, I know everything you do now. And may I say that it's quite interesting. Taking advantage of a helpless unconscious girl, and fantasizing about sleeping with her. I must say, somethings about you will never change. Risika didn't sound too mad at the moment, but that was probably because she had just killed her biggest enemy's lover.  
  
Maybe you forgot that I can also read you the same. And I must say Risika, it must do something to your ego to know that you haven't gotten any in how long is it now, six months. If anything, I think maybe you envy me, the way women fall head over heels for me, and the way men barely even look at you when you walk by, after Aubrey said it, Risika sent a tiny mental blow to him. Not enough to push him to the other side of the room, but big enough to set warning. And another thing, I know when you plan on hitting me, therefore it is pointless to even try.  
  
Harley tugged on Aubrey's shirt. "What now Harley?"  
  
She pointed up and didn't say a word like he had told her to do. Aubrey got a chill having the feeling of Risika's aura covering him all around, then looked up to where Harley pointed and saw her standing there, Risika, with all her pride.  
  
"If you can see so much, then how didn't you know I was going to kill Jessica?" Risika asked continuing their mental conversation out loud, and placing her hands on her hips.  
  
Aubrey didn't have an answer for that. He didn't know how he couldn't see that coming since he could read Risika's mind like an open book. When she spoke the riddle, all he would have had to do was skim through her mind and find the answer. Going through her mind now, Aubrey found how she killed Jessica, step by step. He pushed his mind out of hers quickly not wanting to know how she had done it.  
  
"What, find something you didn't like?" she smirked wickedly. Aubrey stared death back to her.  
  
Is she older than you? Harley asked Aubrey.  
  
"I told you not to speak to me with your mind," Aubrey snapped back to her.  
  
Risika's grin grew larger. She turned to Harley. "Fascinating isn't it? How a 3000 year old vampire can be so frightened of a little 300 year old one," she walked closer to Harley. "You know, he tried to kill me once. I was only a few months old, maybe a year, and he slit my collarbone open with that damned witch's blade. He probably didn't tell you this either, he doesn't tell most, but I beat him about two years ago in this very nightclub. Aubrey begged me to spare his life, like a little human boy does when infront of a gun. He-"  
  
"Oh give it up Risika! Everyone knows the story. Yes, you beat me, what now, you want a medal to go with my blood?!"  
  
Risika went to sock Aubrey, hard in the nose. Knowing what she planned to do, Aubrey grabbed her wrist inches infront of his face. He twisted it down, breaking the bone in half; even though she knew he was going to do that, his grip was too strong, and she couldn't pull back. Harley went behind Aubrey not wanting to get into the middle of their fight. People in the club started to back away from that corner, hoping it wouldn't get worse so they wouldn't have to leave.  
  
You may have killed my love, but no matter what you do to me from this moment on, I will not be afraid of you, but I am very certain that you will be of me. Aubrey taunted her with his mind, sending little flickers of pain on the edges of her aura while she recovered from her wrist's damage. He walked toward her, carrying himself with confidence and belief in everything he spoke, getting so close to her that they were almost bumping noses.  
  
I meant what I said when I said that I didn't want to fight you. I want nothing to do with you. I just wanted to see you hurt, to feel the pain I felt when my Tora died. I know in the 3000 years you've been unalive, you've had many lovers who died in the hands of enemies, but I hope that Jessica's death really stung. Risika dropped her hands off of her hips.  
  
Get out of here Risika. If you really don't wish to fight, then leave me be, and get the hell away from me.  
  
Me? I just got here; you should go, it's what you do best.  
  
Aubrey couldn't help himself, he pushed Risika with all his strength. She knew he had planned to do so, and grabbed his arms when she flew back, bringing the two of them on the floor, Aubrey on top.  
  
His legs on either side of Risika's body, he looked down at her changing his black eyes to fire red. You like this feeling don't you Risika? Of me on top of your weak body, straddling you. Now some of the humans left, but most of the vampires stayed, hoping that they would fight, just to see who would win.  
  
You disgust me Aubrey. She pushed him off of her, and got up.  
  
"Come on Harley, Risika doesn't wish to battle me today," he got off the floor and took Harley's hand in his own, possibly breaking one or two of her fingers. Risika rolled her eyes and went over to the bar counter getting a drink. 


	5. chapter 5

My note: I hope that I didn't corrupt any AAR fans by putting way too much sex references in my fic. I just thought that Aubrey was oozing with sexuality and that Amy tried to cover that up somehow. Anyway, sorry for making my fic so sexual, hope you guys can forgive me, I'm sure you will. ;)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
"You want to have sex with her, don't you?"  
  
"What? Who?" Aubrey continued to punch the punching bag hanging from the ceiling in his garage. He had his shirt off again, and didn't seem to be sweating even though he had been punching the thing without gloves for an hour.  
  
"The, um…Re-sa-ki…Ri-se-"  
  
"Risika?"  
  
"Yeah, her. You've got it bad for her," Harley sat on top of Aubrey's black 1956 Chevy Impala, waving her feet back and forth. She didn't understand why someone who could disappear from one place to another with just one thought would own a car, but she figured he probably had some bizarre reason.  
  
"No Harley. See Risika and I go way back, back to the 1700's, ever since Ather changed her-"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"It's not important right now. But the point is that the whole 300 years Risika's been here, I've hated her. I've hated her a lot," he started to punch the bag harder. "In fact, I wish that she was dead, and I wish that I was the one to kill her."  
  
"So then why don't you just get it over with already?"  
  
"It's not that simple."  
  
"Because you secretly want her."  
  
"Get off it Harley! I don't want her that way. I can't kill her because she drank my blood, therefore she can read every move I plan on doing before I even make it."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Aubrey stilled the punching bag and flexed his hands. A minute later, he put his hands on the ground and flipped over, so that he was standing straight up, but with his hands acting as his feet. He did it so graceful, and didn't even look as though it was hard to do the act.  
  
Harley turned her head down, upside down to be even with his face when she talked to him. "When you were a human, were you in the Greek Olympics?"  
  
"Once, yes."  
  
"Oh," she looked his body over, trying to see all of his tattoos. She noticed that he had many, and they were done very well. She noted that his left nipple was pierced. "Do you like pain?"  
  
"My own? Or to cause it?"  
  
"Both."  
  
He jumped up on his feet, and stretched out his muscles. "I like to cause pain, a lot, it brings me joy. And the tattoos didn't hurt all that much, but the things that did hurt, like the ring," he motioned to his nipple," brought me great pleasure," he grinned.  
  
Aubrey's pants were lower than they were before, showing off the increases on either side of his belly button, that led down to his…Harley got off the car and went into the house.  
  
I hope I didn't frighten you. She could hear Aubrey in her head. She gathered all her mental strength and tried to form a mental shield around her thoughts. Passing the table she noticed a newspaper laying there. She wouldn't have looked twice at it, but she noticed familiar faces looking back at her from the cover. She grabbed the paper and read the article.  
  
"Monica Page, a junior at Boston Memorial High School, was the only survivor of terror on New Years. Page told reporters that they were looking for fireworks that night when suddenly strange men started to talk to them. Raised by a third grade teacher, her mother Kathy Page, Monica took her friends and told them to just walk away. Unfortunately the men began to follow them. The night ended with Sandra ("Sandy") Clinton, and Darlene Compton raped and murdered. Page was also raped, but got away before the men could finish their plan of killing her. As of now, "the men" have not been identified, and police are still looking for a girl that was with Page that night and did not return home, Alyson Worthington, also a junior," a photo was included. "Authorities think that Worthington got away, like Page, but nothing has been reported on her whereabouts. Her parents believe that she may even be dead. If you have any information on Alyson Worthington or "the men", please contact…" Harley dropped the paper on the table. She was in shock, and couldn't believe it was real.  
  
"Very good Harley. That you've learned to cover your aura; maybe you'll live longer than I thought," Aubrey walked in from the garage, his shirt hanging off his neck.  
  
"My friends are dead and my parents think that I'm dead."  
  
"You are dead."  
  
"Yeah, but…my friends…I might have been able to help them, but I ran off because I was selfish and didn't want to get hurt."  
  
Aubrey sat on the table, picked up the newspaper, scanned the article over for a minute, and then looked at Harley. His eyes weren't fire red any more, they were more orangey-looking, fading back to black, slowly. "It seems to me that if you stayed with them, you would be dead right now."  
  
"I don't want to be a vampire any more."  
  
Concern flashed over his face. "Well, it's not like you can just undo the process Harley."  
  
"Maybe I should turn myself into the police."  
  
"What, why?"  
  
"Because…I don't know. It's not fair."  
  
"Nothing's ever fair, get over it," Harley hung her head even lower when he spoke. Aubrey sometimes hated that he had no emotions and could tear people apart when he didn't mean to. "Look, I'll take you hunting right now. You can go find a rapist and suck him dry, all the while letting him feel every second of it. Sound good?"  
  
"No! I told you, I don't want to be the way I am."  
  
She closed her eyes, and when she opened them, she and Aubrey were standing in an alley somewhere in Maine.  
  
"Him," Aubrey pointed to a man walking by. "He has been in three failed marriages, has two sons, and is cheating on his new wife as we speak, going to his lover's apartment. Now, please tell me that that's good enough for you to kill him."  
  
"It's not good enough. Maybe he has his reasons for the things he does."  
  
"There, him," Aubrey pointed to a heavy man with glasses. "He owns a club which sells under-age sex, and yet he's a 35 year old virgin, which is not too surprising I must say."  
  
"Fine. If it will make you happy to see me kill someone for no reason," Harley started to walk, but Aubrey put his arm out to stop her.  
  
"This killing is for you. So that you can get revenge for your friends, feed, and learn how to hunt for the future. But not for me. You got it?"  
  
"Sure. So how do I get him to let me bite him?"  
  
"I'll direct you the whole time."  
  
Harley couldn't believe what she was doing, but she had to admit that it did sound fun to kill someone who should be in jail to begin with. She walked toward the man with harmony and trying to look as desirable as she could.  
  
He's a virgin, so use your breasts to get his attention, Aubrey told her with his mind. Harley shot a blast of mental energy at him for saying something about her breasts. Just do it, he responded back with anger.  
  
Harley decided that if she could block her mind from someone, that maybe she could go inside of someone's mind, she tried it by extending her aura out and reaching inside of the guy's mind. Looking through things he filed away in his head, she realized that he really was a sick bastard, and somehow she found his name. "Aaron-"  
  
"How did you know my name?"  
  
Harley leaned in and got her lips on Aaron's throat. She could feel his pulse under her lips, and it drove her mad with bloodlust. She could feel her canine teeth extend and she dove them into the largest vein on his neck, and started to suck rapidly as the blood shot out in her mouth. She could hear him whining with pain and begging her to stop, and trying to pull her off of him, but nothing worked, she keep sucking at his throat until he slacked and she knew that he was dead.  
  
Aubrey clapped as he came out from the shadows. "Very well done Harley. You didn't even wait, you just went for it. I'm very impressed. Tell me, how do you feel?"  
  
She wiped her arm over her mouth, which only resulted in swearing the blood on her face even more and getting it all over her arm. "Strange. My whole body feels like it's pumping blood everywhere. I feel, strong, like, I have to move."  
  
"Yeah, a great feeling it is when you drink blood."  
  
"But it still hurts inside. I don't feel better about my friends."  
  
"Yeah, you probably won't get over that for a long time. And if you're anything like Risika, you won't get over it for 300 years," Aubrey laughed to himself.  
  
"She looks like me alittle bit, doesn't she?"  
  
Aubrey visibly got tense, and wouldn't look at Harley. "I haven't noticed a resemblance yet."  
  
Harley could see he didn't really want to talk about Risika right now, even though he did bring up the subject. "You know that you're walking around in public with no shirt on, don't you?"  
  
He looked down and became alittle stunned. "I could have sworn I put a shirt on, oh well."  
  
"I guess we should get going now. Wouldn't want to cause any attention to us, because, well I'm covered in blood and you're shirtless."  
  
"Yeah, sure," and with that he disappeared the two of them back to his apartment. Harley went to move into a room, but Aubrey stopped her. Someone's here.  
  
Is it, Risika? Harley asked, afraid that it might be her and that she would be in the mood to kill another one of Aubrey's fledglings.  
  
No. Jager.  
  
Harley was about to ask who "Jager" was, when suddenly someone came from the kitchen. He was tall, but looked not a day older than 18, and had tanned brown skin and matching brown hair. Even though he wasn't smiling, his mouth had a certain turned up look to it, making him appear happy even if wasn't. His clothing was much like Aubrey's, black pants and dark shirts, with boots, and spiky jewelry.  
  
"Why have you come here Jager?" Aubrey sounded exhausted almost, with a tired tone.  
  
"I heard that you and Risika had an unpleasant meeting at the club. Just wanted to see if you were…" he turned his eyes toward Harley. "And who is this beautiful young woman?"  
  
"Harley, Jager. Jager, Harley."  
  
Jager came from the kitchen and toward Harley. She put her hand out, and he kissed the top of it. "Very, pleased to meet you Harley."  
  
She thought he was a bit strange, but didn't want to be rude. "And I am also to meet you."  
  
What's his deal? She asked Aubrey.  
  
He was a slave in Ancient Egypt. He was made by Sliver.  
  
Sliver…is that your sire?  
  
No. Sliver made Jager and Ather. Ather made me. He walked away to his room. Aubrey looked worn out, she figured it was because he hadn't fed in awhile…or at least that she knew of.  
  
"You know who you remind me of, Harley?"  
  
"No, I don't think I do."  
  
"Risika. You look so much like her now that I see you up close," Jager realized what Aubrey was doing with a girl that looked so much like Risika. "Most of Aubrey's lovers never talk about him all that much, and the curiosity is maddening. So, maybe you can tell me what Aubrey's like in bed…"  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you, but Aubrey has never slept with me."  
  
Jager looked stunned to hear this. "Oh really," he turned around and saw Aubrey lying face down on his bed. "You will excuse me for a moment won't you?"  
  
"Sure, all right," and with that response, Jager left into Aubrey's room and closed the door. 


	6. chapter 6

"I heard about Jessica's death. I'm sorry, I knew how much you liked her."  
  
Jager, go away. Aubrey didn't breath so his back didn't rise, to a human, he might have looked dead.  
  
"I would, but I think you have a problem," Aubrey didn't say anything back, so Jager continued. "I think you've got it bad for Risika."  
  
Has everyone lost their minds tonight?! I have nothing going for Risika.  
  
"Ok, so that's why you made a girl, who looks exactly her, into a vampire. You, the guy who never makes vampires! And please tell me why Jessica's death isn't hurting you as bad as I thought it would?"  
  
Does it look like her death isn't effecting me?!  
  
"I just want to warn you not to get to tied up in your infatuation with Risika. Not that she's not worth it, it's just, only bad can come from it. And you know that she doesn't feel the same way about you…just give it up."  
  
Aubrey got up from the bed and went to his closet, grabbed a shirt, pulled it over his head, and then faced Jager. "That's all you do Jager, isn't it? Tell people that they're screwing up their lives over something, and then go off and fight someone to the death. That's all life is to you, a game. A stupid game that everyone else plays bad, everyone except you. And so you go around rubbing it in people's faces because it makes you look good," he got closer to Jager, and was alittle shocked when Jager took a step back. "For the last time, I have no feelings for Risika. I never will have feelings for Risika. But if I wanted her, I would have her, and none of your stupid warnings would stop me. I know that you're older than me, and I know that you are stronger than me, but I will fight here, now, if that's what you came for," he pushed Jager, not very hard but just so that he stepped back. "So tell me Jager, what have you come for?"  
  
Jager took no pause, or moment to think, he grabbed the shirt collar to Aubrey's shirt in his fists and slammed him against the wall. "I have not come here to fight you! But if you want me to do so, I will. No one insults me or looks down on me, boy. Do you understand the terrible risk that you have just made?"  
  
Aubrey kicked Jager's stomach with his feet, so that he released him when he flew back. Jager lay on the floor, Aubrey stood over him. "No, I don't understand the risk. I look down upon you, that will never change. You were born a slave, whipped and insulted everyday of your life until Sliver came to your rescue, isn't that how the story goes? And I," he put a foot on Jager's stomach, holding him down. "I was born into wealth and treated with respect. I was the finest warrior Athens ever had. Even now, I don't think anything's changed."  
  
Jager took hold of the boot Aubrey placed on his chest, and twisted it so hard that Aubrey's ankle broke. Aubrey fell to the ground, and the break healed instantly. Jager took out his knife, and placed over Aubrey's heart, threatening to stick it through if he didn't listen to him.  
  
"You're right Aubrey, nothing has changed. You are still too cocky and self-involved to have noticed that this was a set up. Do you think that meeting Trixie at the club was a coincidence? She was sent by Alexander to spy on Harley. After she got what she needed, she came to me and told me to stall you while she kidnapped the girl. You see, a slave would have known something was wrong even before I fought you, and a solider wouldn't guess a thing until he was pinned to the ground and told it all."  
  
Aubrey grabbed the dagger in his hand and flung it in the wall, then raced out to the main room. Jager was right, Harley was nowhere. He turned around just in time to see Jager take his knife from the wall and disappear.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
  
Aubrey lay in his bed, his mind so full that he was sure it was on the verge of exploding. He twirled his knife, throwing it up in the air above his chest and catching it. He wondered why Alexander, Risika's brother, would want to kidnap Harley. If Risika wanted Harley, she would have just taken her, not gone to her brother for help. Now that Aubrey thought about it, he realized that Risika and Alexander weren't all that happy to discover one another. Spend 300 years thinking your sister's dead, and when you finally come face to face with her, you suddenly can't love her because she's the very thing that you kill for a living. What a loser, Aubrey thought to himself, still throwing the knife up and down. What would Alexander want with Harley anyway?  
  
He thought back to the mental conversation that he had had with Trixie earlier that night.  
  
"Broken hearted?"  
  
"Does everyone know now?!"  
  
"Well, you know what they say when you're broken hearted: 'Pain's the whore you'll find'. But you like pain, and I like to whore myself…"  
  
"Maybe I'll stop by Panther later night."  
  
"I'll be waiting…oh, and don't bring the girl…"  
  
Aubrey hated it when he didn't see what was right infront of him. He especially hated when people did things behind his back. His mind drifted to Harley. She was so human, and yet she was so…Risika. It gave him a chill imagining the two of them standing side by side, mostly because he thought that if that were to ever arise, he wouldn't be able to tell the difference between the two.  
  
The knife spun up in the air, and he was lost thinking about Risika and Harley's bodies that he forgot to catch it. The blade dropped right into Aubrey's left shoulder. He flinched alittle, as the metal slide threw his cold body, but he wasn't in that much pain. Trixie was right, he did like pain. He left the knife there in his shoulder for awhile, taking in the feeling of the witch's magic burning his insides.  
  
The pleasure was intoxicating. Jerking-off wasn't Aubrey's style, but he could feel the amazing pleasure going through his veins and reaching down to the lower half of his body…he needed to be with a woman. With Trixie already running through his thoughts he decided that maybe he would go to Panther after all. 


	7. chapter 7

"I could feel your aura all the way from here, and boy are you one horny vampire," Trixie was wearing nothing more than what looked like a red sparkly push-up bra, and matching short shorts that rode up her butt. Of course she also had on the classic Trixie fishnet stockings and 1940's heels. Her red hair was down and curling around her face; now her eyes were emerald green.  
  
"So, should we fuck here or go back to my place?"  
  
Aubrey couldn't help but laugh. "Is that all you think about?"  
  
She smiled and looked up innocently. "Well, I'd be lying if I said no," she came closer to Aubrey, putting her hand on his shoulder staring up into his eyes. "Come on, why don't you and I downstairs and I'll give you the best lap dance you've had since 1951," she put her hand in his and rushed the two of them down the winding staircase. Aubrey couldn't help but look at the other women swinging from poles, stripping off their clothes, and dancing on the stage and around the crowded room. The women who worked at the Panther didn't get paid for what they did, all of them stripped or danced because they choose too, or were like Trixie and loved it.  
  
That was the thing about Trixie, she knew that men looked at her and she did everything possible to keep them looking. She encouraged men to look at her by doing things like, sucking on lollipops, bending over in her ridiculously short shorts, playing with her hair, wearing sunglasses to keep you guessing what color her eyes were, and having more cleavage than the average woman. And she loved it when men lost all thought and did something stupid while looking at her, she would giggle and wave. Trixie was a pin-up model in the 1940's, but staged her own death in 1948 to keep people from guessing why she never aged.  
  
She pushed him into a chair. "You want it fast, or slow?"  
  
"Oh come on, you should know the answer to that by now."  
  
She smiled evilly, then put her hands on Aubrey's knees and spread them as far open as they would go. Unlike many women in the new decade who were as thin as a board, Trixie had curves. She put herself infront of Aubrey's lap and began to dance. Since she'd last seen him, she had learned a few tricks in the art of the dance and used everything she knew on Aubrey; going fast at some points and slow at others, just the way he liked her to. She ruled his body and he threw his head back with ecstasy.  
  
You're just as good as you were the last time we were together…maybe even better. You're so beautiful Trixie, why would you have any reason to kidnap Harley for Alexander? Aubrey spoke to her. Trixie stopped dancing immediately and looked at him with wide eyes.  
  
So Jager couldn't keep his trap shut, I should have known. I didn't want to do it Aubrey, but I owed him a favor and…he said that he wouldn't hurt her. Actually, he said that he was going to do the opposite.  
  
Why would Alexander want Harley?  
  
Trixie put herself on top of Aubrey, her knees on either side of his stomach. She ran her fingers through his hair and nibbled on his ear alittle. How should I know, I'm just the girl he called to do his dirty work for him. He didn't tell me anything, she trailed her lips down to his neck and started to give him a hickey. Besides, why does this girl mean anything to you anyway?  
  
Aubrey had thought about the answer to that the whole walk to Panther, and still didn't have an answer. She was gorgeous, beautiful, stunning, and very attractive with that classic beauty that never faded…just like Risika. That night when he had lost control and almost taken advantage of Harley, he had to admit to himself that the whole time he was imagining Risika, and it wasn't hard to do. He felt dirty thinking about Risika that way, but he couldn't help it, something inside him was breaking to the surface and he couldn't stop it or pack it away like that one night in 1701 when Risika was threatening him with real anger…  
  
Is the question too hard?  
  
Yes…I mean no…where is Alexander staying?  
  
I don't know.  
  
Aubrey pulled her face away from his neck and held it focus with his. "How can you not know…never mind. Just tell me where you took Harley."  
  
"That I don't know either. As soon as he got her with him, he erased everything from my memory of where I took her…probably because he knew that you would get a hold of me sooner or later and torture the truth out of me," she smirked alittle, showing Aubrey that she was intrigued by the thought of him torturing her. We still have time for a quickie…  
  
Maybe when I'm more in the mood. Aubrey got up from the chair and turned to leave, kissing her once before exiting.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Aubrey kicked in the door to Risika's apartment.  
  
"You're lucky. Your mind's full of too many thoughts for me to read why you've come here," she stood with her back facing him, her long blonde hair twirled up into a ponytail.  
  
"Don't give me that bullshit. You know exactly why I've come here," he walked toward her, grabbed her arm and thrust her around to face him.  
  
"Oh, but I can read it now, very clearly. And I don't know where that girl of yours is, nor do I know what my brother wants with her," she looked down at his hand still gripping her arm. "Now, let go of me."  
  
Aubrey looked down, not realizing that he was still holding her. He pushed her away when he released his grip. He looked through her aura and found that she was not lying, she really didn't have any idea what Alexander wanted with her.  
  
"If you had a hand in this Risika, I can promise you a head full of pain…you know that I can. So I'm going to ask you, did you help Alexander?"  
  
Suddenly her hand reached up grabbed Aubrey's neck in her left hand. Her hand was forceful and she pushed with all her strength, placing Aubrey up on the wall and staring him in the eye.  
  
"You break into my home and threaten me?! You desperately need some class Aubrey," she held up there without even breaking a sweat. "I don't talk to Alexander. I don't listen to his rambling. I haven't seen him since that one night in Los Noches. I hate him and he hates me," she made sure that he got this last part clear. "I don't know anything about Harley."  
  
She tossed him down off the wall, and wasn't very surprised when he landed on his feet. That's all Aubrey reminded her of, an over grown cat with an over cocky attitude.  
  
"Why don't you just kill me already? You obviously want to since you're making my life a living hell," Aubrey spoke to her, and she could sense just alittle bit of vulnerability in him.  
  
Risika couldn't believe what she was hearing. She could read him now without any confusion, and could see that he wasn't kidding; if she really did try to fight him, he wouldn't fight back. She got tingly everywhere. 'Vulnerable Aubrey', she never thought she'd see the day. She was determined to not let this moment go past her; it could be centuries before he ever let his guard down like this. All she wanted to do was play with him alittle…  
  
"Tempting offer," she pounced at him, just like a cat would. The two landed on the floor with a slam, Risika on top of him.  
  
Her strength was amazingly stronger than he remembered; he couldn't lift up his arms or his body. He realized that Risika was in the mood to play and wished that he could take back the comment. He had no doubt that if she wanted to kill him, she would do so, and now he could see that she had the strength. He tried to read her and see what she was planning on doing next, but she was blank, empty of thought. She's making everything as she goes along, he thought to himself, not really minding if she heard it or not.  
  
"Hit me with your best shot," Aubrey told her wishing that she would just get it over with.  
  
Risika raised her eyebrows. "My best shot, huh?" she knelt her head toward his face. He had never seen Risika that close up before, and now he could see just how eerily beautiful she was. He wished that he could read her then. "How's this?" she got closer to his face and he closed his eyes preparing for the worse.  
  
The cold in her lips shot straight into his. He opened his eyes to reassure himself that she wasn't doing what he thought she was doing, but that plan backfired. Risika, his most hated enemy in the world, the woman who had killed his lover, the bitch who tormented his life and loved doing so, was kissing him! Her lips ran over his in a sweet motion, so forceful and unpassionate. He had never been kissed that way before. He didn't know whether to loose himself in the temptation of Risika, or pull away with hatred. But of all things, he was not feeling hatred…  
  
Risika solved his questions by pulling away from his lips. Her strength became to weaken on her hold of him, and she started to get off of him, turning her head away. Aubrey reached up with his hands and placed them on either side of her head, bringing her head even with his. In a fast moment he jerked her head to his and brought their lips together again, this time rolling his tongue over hers and tasting Risika for the first time.  
  
She didn't refuse him, which made him want her even more. He stood up and she followed his mouth with her own. He ran his fingers through her hair, pulling the ponytail holder out and letting her hair fall freely. Risika brought her hands to Aubrey's pants and ripped them open without unbuttoning or unzipping. He didn't even notice what she had done until he felt her hands… 


	8. chapter 8

"Could you quit looking at me that way?"  
  
"What way?"  
  
"There! You just did it. Stop it!"  
  
Alexander grinned. "It's just remarkable what a great job the magic did," he wandered in circles around the chair she was tied down in and looked her over eyeing the little traits.  
  
"What did the magic do?" Harley's voice cracked, she didn't know what he meant and hoped that she was still normal looking.  
  
Alexander backed away and stood infront of her chair, crossing his arms over his chest. "The magic made you."  
  
"'Made me'? What the hell is wrong with you?!"  
  
He threw his hand up in the air and looked frustrated. "By now I'm sure you've met Risika…my sister…Haven't you noticed the resemblance between the two of you?"  
  
Harley was shocked that Risika had a family much less a brother. But looking at him she could see how much he looked like his sister…and how much he looked like her.  
  
"That isn't coincidence. You see, being 300 years old and human, you start to get bored, really fast. And that was how I came up with my plan," he paused, then got right back to telling everything. "Using magic, you can make two of the same rabbit, like his twin but with the same DNA. Which got me thinking if you could use the same spell on a person. Only to test the theory, you need a subject, and that was when I thought of Risika. Before she was a vampire, she was the loving, gentle, virginal Rachel…everything changed with that bastard Aubrey," again he paused looking off in the distance, possibly thinking of just how much he hated Aubrey. "Anyway, the only thing I didn't think of, was that making an exact copy of her blood would mean making another Risika, but not another Rachel. So I was stuck for a few years, thinking of many possible situations but realizing that it was hopeless in the end.  
  
"It was hopeless until I got the idea of reproduction. It would be impossible to just go poof, and have a 17 year old Rachel standing there, I would need to do it the normal way with sperm and eggs."  
  
"As much fun as this little biology lesson is, I've decide that I don't really want to know what the magic did to me."  
  
"The magic didn't do anything to you, it made you. You want the short version then? All right, I made the egg with Rachel's DNA inside and gave it to a clinic for women who couldn't conceive. For a decade I thought that it didn't work, that the woman miscarried or something terrible. But then one night, when a neighbor asked how old I was, and me being immortal, it hit me, that to make the right DNA for you I had used some of my blood as the base to work off of, and I hadn't removed the magic, so therefore you would be an immortal Triste, just like me."  
  
Harley tried to think everything through for a minute. "So you're saying that if I had never met Aubrey, and never became a vampire, I'd be immortal?"  
  
"That's exactly what I'm saying."  
  
"Ok…but how did you find me? I mean, even you said that you didn't know anything about where I was or whatever, so how did you know where I was?"  
  
Alexander ran a hand through his hair. "The newspaper. The cover was about your friends and that New Years night, and there you were on the bottom. I think that I almost passed out when I saw Rachel staring back. It was amazing how the magic could get her look so perfect."  
  
"I'm not Rachel."  
  
"Yes, I know that very well. I almost killed Trixie last night or the night before, luckily she stopped me and told that Aubrey had you. I knew what that meant, that he would either kill you or worse…change you…And that is why I kidnapped you. I hoped that I could keep you safe with me before he changed you…"  
  
Harley looked down. She knew that it wasn't her fault of what Aubrey did to her, but she felt a little bit responsible.  
  
"All I wanted was a sister. A human sister to love and who loved me back. But Aubrey screwed that up. Twice!"  
  
Harley felt even worse. She was an only child and always wished that some day her parents would have another kid so she wouldn't feel so alone at home. Alexander looked so much like her or Risika/Rachel or whatever complicated situation they were in.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Alexander looked up. "What? Why?"  
  
"I can see how much Rachel meant to you, and I'm sorry that you had her taken away from you once back then and again tonight."  
  
"It's not your fault. It's Aubrey, he's just…Aubrey."  
  
"Yeah he can be that way some times."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"So, I've um…I've decided to…I mean if you want it, I've um…"  
  
"Would you just say it already?!"  
  
"Alright, well, I've decided to help you find that girl or whatever."  
  
Aubrey blew out a smoke cloud from the cigarette he hit. "Are you serious?"  
  
"Well, actually I think that I've lost my mind, but other than that, yeah I think that I'm pretty serious," she finished pulling the golden silk shirt over her head.  
  
"You're crazy," Aubrey thought about it for a moment then added: "We're both crazy."  
  
"Yeah," she threw her hands up in the air and went over to her dresser to get her cigarettes.  
  
Aubrey's pants were definitely broken. He'd tried, but failed to zipper up the zipper. Her strength still amazed him, he couldn't believe that she could just rip apart pants like that. He wondered just how many men Risika had been with and if she would lie to him if he asked her.  
  
He held the cigarette in-between his lips and got frustrated with the zipper using two hands this time. He'd be damned if he had to go home with pants exposing his penis to the world.  
  
You're a bitch.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
You broke my zipper with your damned bare hands.  
  
She lit her cigarette and walked outside on her apartment's porch, leaning over the railing looking down at the people passing by.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" He took his cigarette out from his mouth and walked by her side.  
  
"Can we just not talk about what happened."  
  
"Having second thoughts…"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Aubrey flicked his cigarette over the rail. He didn't know what to think about that. For one, he wasn't used to women regretting sex with him, and two, he didn't know what he thought about Risika now. Was he supposed to be happy that she didn't like him, or disappointed…?  
  
"You know just how to bring me back down, don't you?"  
  
"I didn't mean it that way, I meant…Well, actually I did mean it that way."  
  
"And thank you for twisting the knife," he walked into the apartment.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To find Harley. She's still my responsibility you know."  
  
"Yeah, and I offered to help you, you know."  
  
He grabbed his jacket and boots and disappeared to his apartment. Risika could read his every thought, and followed him there.  
  
"I don't need your help Risika. I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself."  
  
"I know that you can, I just don't want you to do anything, um, drastic."  
  
"Drastic! Fighting with me was drastic, toying with my mind was drastic, making me want you was drastic, and fucking me was drastic, no offense, but I think that I'm all drastic'd out for one day."  
  
"I just don't want you to hurt him Aubrey."  
  
"Alexander! I thought that you hated him! Why the hell would you care if I hurt him or not?"  
  
She looked down at his pants, noticed the broken zipper and smirked.  
  
"I know that I hate him, but he's still my brother. You're thousands of years older than him, and so much more stronger, Aubrey you could hurt him or maybe even kill him in one flick of you're wrist, it wouldn't be a fair fight. And we don't even know what he wants with Harley. What if he's innocent and you just run in there and kill him no questions asked?"  
  
"So you want to tag along and be my babysitter and make sure that I follow all the rules. I don't think so Risika."  
  
Aubrey took off his pants. Risika turned around and blushed. He went in the closet, got out a new pair and put them on. He let out a sigh of relief when the new pair's zipper zipped up smoothly.  
  
"I did not mean it that way…"  
  
"Actually, you did mean it that way."  
  
She turned back around to look at him. Did he actually think that it was funny to mock her comment from before?  
  
"I hope that you didn't forget that I know everything you're thinking. And disappearing right now to go to Panther and talk with that slut, Tricky, is not a very good idea."  
  
Aubrey put his hands on either side of Risika's face and planted a kiss on her lips. "Her name is Trixie, and it's a very good idea," and with that he disappeared to the nightclub.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Look what came crawling back! Aubrey dear, have you come back for more? I sure hope you're in the mood this time…" Trixie walked over to Aubrey and wrapped her arms around him. She nuzzled by his neck, and then looked over his shoulder to see Risika staring disgustedly back at her.  
  
"Oh, you brought a friend…"  
  
Aubrey decided that Risika needed to be toyed with just alittle. "As much as I'd like to get one of your world famous fucks, I'm only here on business."  
  
"Alexander, my brother, see he has-"  
  
Trixie had no interest in Risika. Sure there was competition, Risika was tall, thin and blonde, and Trixie was tall, thin and redheaded. Their bodies were not identical, but they were both unbelievably beautiful. She hated the sexual tension that Risika and Aubrey always had around each other.  
  
"I know whom your brother is and what the horrible world has done to your poor pitiful life," she glared at Risika, who glared back. Then she turned to Aubrey when she felt that Risika was no threat to her ego. "Aubrey, I've told you everything that I know. Next time you loose your memory don't bring children with you. Panther is where the big and bad vampires play," she looked directly at Risika.  
  
Aubrey was very much aware of the hatred between the two women, and wouldn't mind if they started fighting right there on the floor infront of him. He smirked alittle to himself thinking of what it might look like to see the two women hair pulling.  
  
Trixie stood there, hands on hips and looking the two over while a long silence came over the three. She looked once at Aubrey then at Risika, and she knew. "Oh my god! Please tell me that you two didn't!"  
  
Aubrey glanced back at Risika, then turned forward again, running a hand through his hair.  
  
"You did. I can't believe it," Trixie brought a hand up to her hair and started twirling a strand. Her eyes went from the darkest blue to the empty vampire black. "The world has finally come to an end." 


	9. chapter 9

"So what do you plan on doing with Aubrey once he gets here?"  
  
"Well," Alexander stood with a puzzled look on his face. After awhile he answered. "I don't really know."  
  
"Great," Harley was still tied down in the chair. She didn't see why considering that Alexander didn't see her as a threat, and said that out loud. But he did also say, "You're a vampire, no matter how nice you may seem, the fact is that you could snap my neck in half with no effort and you can't do anything to change that. So, for now, I'm going to keep you tied down." She had rolled her eyes when he said it. Thinking about it now, she was tempted to roll them again.  
  
"Yeah, I know. I should have planned all this out better."  
  
"You could just let me go, you know. With no fighting and no weapons. It would be easy. He'd show up and be all: 'Where's Harley?' and then you'd just untie me and then it would be like a happy ending."  
  
"I don't think so. He's done too much to just walk out of here unharmed."  
  
"Yeah, you and what army is going to kick his ass?"  
  
Alexander cursed under his breath. She was right. Even though he was a witch and immortal, he still had the fighting skills of a human. If Aubrey did show up and demand for Harley, and Alexander offered to fight, the whole thing would end with a dead witch, and two free vampires.  
  
"Well, maybe I could go back in time and arrange it so that Aubrey never gets changed into a vampire. That way…"  
  
"Um, yeah, one thing about that is that Risika would never be a vampire and therefore there would be no me, so then this whole revenge thing would just go down hill…"  
  
"Wait! You're absolutely right! I can't believe I didn't think of it before! It would be so simple, all I'd have to do-"  
  
"-Wait, come on, Aubrey's not that bad of a guy. Are you sure that you really want to just end his life?"  
  
"No, not Aubrey! Risika! Rachel! All I'd have to do is kill her before Ather ever came to our house or met me."  
  
"One, who's Ather? Two, you spend practically all of your life trying to make a sister for yourself and then you just decide to kill her. I think that you need to think this through some more."  
  
Alexander sat down and put his head in his hands. "You're right. As soon as I got there, I wouldn't be able to go through with it. I could never kill Rachel. Ever."  
  
They sat there in silence not looking at one another. She noted that Alexander could breathe, and that he was doing it now very hard. He really was like a human, just an immortal human who can do magic. She wondered if he had to have three meals a day. She also wondered where the hell they were. It looked like they were above ground and the room was very dark, so it was probably nighttime, and the floor was wooden; but none of that helped much.  
  
"Well, there is one way to get rid of Aubrey."  
  
"Oh yeah, and what's that?"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"This is crazy! He could be anywhere in the world! And how are we to know that he didn't kill her already?!"  
  
"He wouldn't kill her. Alexander's a vegetarian for Christ's sake. Do you really think that he'd have the guts to actually kill someone?"  
  
"Someone, no. Vampire, yes."  
  
Risika slumped against the wall. "You're right, it's a lost cause."  
  
Aubrey threw a rock down the alley and waited to hear it hit something before throwing another one. He thought about Harley again in the last hour of walking. She was so innocent and sweet, but of course he couldn't control his dick and just had to go and change her. He wanted to kick the living crap out of himself for being so self centered.  
  
"Since everything that happened tonight, I thought would never happen, and I think that the sky will start falling along with hell freezing over, I'm just going to come out and be honest with you," she paused, caught her thoughts then continued. "I'm sorry that I killed Jessica."  
  
That completely came out of nowhere. And for a moment, he thought that he was hearing things. "I hope sleeping with me didn't change your attitude, Risika. Because if it did, I seriously am going to miss that prissy, stuck up, bitch I once knew."  
  
"Aubrey, it's just that-"  
  
"-You don't have to say anything."  
  
"Yes, I do. It was wrong to kill someone so close to you just because I wanted revenge or whatever I wanted. You know that if I could go back and change everything, that I would."  
  
"Even if you did, sooner or later you would end up killing her again. It's just your nature. You hate to see me happy," he walked to her, put her head in his hand and looked her in the eyes. "And remember, big, bad vampires never say sorry."  
  
"Who said that I was big and bad?"  
  
Aubrey's eyes flickered to a deep dark red. He licked his lips and kept looking at her.  
  
"Come on Aubrey, we still have a zillion other people to question," she took his wrist and pulled him down the alley.  
  
My note: I promise to finish it as soon as I recover from my demonic writer's block. But first off, anyone want me to finish it? Because if no one likes it then there's no point to finish it. I've got great ideas on how to end it, but it's feed back that keeps me going. ;) 


	10. chapter 10

Caryn Smoke danced around in her room, lip-synching to the song playing over her speakers. The music was so loud that she didn't even notice her visitors enter her room.  
  
"Holy Evangeline!"  
  
"Holy what?  
  
She caught her heart and breath before answering. "Evangeline, the goddess of the Greek magic temples…"  
  
Aubrey crossed his brow.  
  
"Never mind."  
  
Risika came out of the shadows.  
  
"For the love of Mount Deus'. Would you guys just use a door like everyone else?!"  
  
"Sorry Caryn, but we're here on business…and kind of in a hurry."  
  
Caryn finally turned off the horrible music. She grabbed a rubber band and pulled her hair away from her face, knowing that when Aubrey said "business" it usually included magic and fatigue.  
  
Caryn had short, shoulder length sandy blonde hair. Risika and Harley had very light blonde hair the color of a sunflower or yellow rose. Caryn also had one other thing that set her apart from Harley and Risika, light green eyes and a warm smile. Although she was attractive, she was just not Aubrey's type.  
  
"Well, where's Jessica?"  
  
Risika shifted feet and looked away at something other than Aubrey and Caryn's face. Aubrey ran a hand through his hair and explained the situation to Caryn mentally.  
  
"No!" she shouted when Aubrey said it. A tear ran down her face and she looked disbelieving and too shocked to think.  
  
"Anyway, Alexander has Harley and we need to know where Alexander is."  
  
"No!" she shouted again. "I refuse to have anything to do with Risika or her brother…even if it is to help you."  
  
"Look, girly," Risika was about to lose her temper. "I didn't mean for it to happen, it just did. No one cries when a vampire dies, especially a witch. Get over it."  
  
The two girls glared at each other for some time. Aubrey learned then that his love life was too complicated to even try and sort out. Every woman, or girl for that matter, who had a crush on him hated Risika. He didn't even want to know what Caryn would do if she found out that he and Risika had slept together.  
  
"Caryn!"  
  
She reluctantly steered away from eyeing Risika and looked to Aubrey.  
  
"Can we get back to Alexander."  
  
"I already told you my answer."  
  
Risika flung, like a cat, into the air and brought Caryn, with a large bang that sounded like thunder, to the other side of the room. Risika held her in the air by her hair. She flashed razor sharp fangs shamelessly.  
  
"Caryn, right? I'm sure that you being all buddy buddy with Jessica, she told you all about me. Sure I never killed an entire village simply for something to do, like Aubrey, but I did do my damage. You will tell us where he is, or I get a new rag doll."  
  
"Risika! That's enough. Let her go."  
  
She hissed at Aubrey and went back to Caryn, who had tears streaming down her face and a look of great pain on her face.  
  
"So, you gonna tell me, or do I have to beat it out of you?"  
  
Caryn screamed a little scream. Risika laughed.  
  
"Risika!" Aubrey ran, faster than any human to her side. He grabbed the wrist that held a chunk of Caryn's hair and tightened his grip. Risika's wrist broke within seconds.  
  
"I said let her go."  
  
Caryn fell to the floor, running her hands through her hair. Risika's wrist healed and she was not in a too happy of a mood.  
  
"You should know by now not to try and fight me Aubrey."  
  
"And you should learn not to sleep with your enemies," he said and smirked.  
  
Risika raced him against the wall, slamming both of their bodies to the wood. She held his hands above his head and stared him straight in the eye. Aubrey's black eyes got splashes of light blue, like tiny fireworks. Risika's eyes stayed the same deep black. Then she couldn't hold it in any more. She flew her lips to his, so hard that his head slammed against the back of the wall. Tongues and nibbles, Risika never gave a meaningless kiss.  
  
Aubrey pulled back. "Come on Risika, we wouldn't want to give Caryn a free show."  
  
Caryn got off of the ground. "I want you two out of my house. Now."  
  
Aubrey pushed Risika off of him. She barely stumbled back.  
  
"Alexander is at Mayton, an old run down magic shop that was deserted in the 70's."  
  
Risika sarcastically smiled and mouthed the words: thank you, before disappearing. Aubrey leaned down to kiss Caryn's cheek with thanks.  
  
"Don't kiss me with that mouth Aubrey. Tonight I'm learning that those lips have been covered in more than just blood."  
  
"Alright. Then I'll just say it, thank you."  
  
"Yeah, whatever. Just remember that next time I see you anywhere near here, I'll have you staked…or worse," she wanted to do everything that she knew to make him feel the worst that he's ever felt. " When you first met Jessica, for a moment I thought that maybe your soulless heart was capable of love, but now I see I was wrong. You didn't love her. It was all a lie. All those decades, everything, it was all for Risika, wasn't it?"  
  
Aubrey looked away.  
  
"Answer me. Was it?"  
  
"You want me to say what you want to hear, is that it? Because I can do that. Caryn, you're wrong. I did love Jessica. She was the love of my life. Risika is just a cheap way to get laid. Shall I go on?"  
  
"Fuck you Aubrey."  
  
"Speaking of which, I really should get going."  
  
"I should have known that it would turn out this way. Either you would get bored with Jessica or she would be killed. I didn't know which would come first, and actually I think I'm happy that she was killed before she got to be brushed off by you. Risika will do the same. Sure it's all fun and full of adventures in the beginning, but just wait a few more years. She's a bad girl, the female version of you. One year she'll leave you cold and all alone, and you'll realize that all that time gone by, it wasn't just for the fucking, it was because you-"  
  
"Caryn…" Aubrey set a warning.  
  
"It was because you loved her. And you'll be all heartbroken because she wouldn't love you back. Jessica did love you back though, and look where that went…"  
  
"Whatever. Caryn you have no life, so you make up one for others. You're a witch, not immortal but not human, you will always be an outcast and no matter how much you try to fit in with the human world, you never will."  
  
"That's your come back?! Come on Aubrey, after 3,000 years I'd think that you would be able to come up with something more hurtful."  
  
"Trying to trick me witch? I can see straight through you Caryn. You tease, I make a silly remark, then you threaten me, and then I admit just how much I love Jessica. I won't fall for it this time."  
  
Caryn let go of Aubrey's arm and turned around. "Just go."  
  
Aubrey stalked to her side and flipped her around by her arm. "I'm not finished talking to you."  
  
"Really, well, please continue."  
  
"Risika will not grow tired of me, it's not in her nature. She becomes obsessed with things, for hundreds of years. Actually I was the thing that she obsessed about."  
  
"Which is why, all those years she thought of nothing but revenge against you, she couldn't have you, and now that she can, I'm telling you that it won't last. That's the way women work. We want the mysterious, sexy, bad boy, but once we have him, we grow tired of him. Risika is no different, I can promise you that."  
  
"No. She is different."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Because she lo…" he couldn't believe what he almost said.  
  
"What was that Aubrey? Did you just say because she loves you? Well, well, I guess my little "trick" did work then, huh?"  
  
"Goodbye Caryn, I hope to never see you again." 


	11. chapter 11

"What was that? Did you just here that?"  
  
"Yeah, it kinda sounded like someone trying to break in."  
  
Alexander rolled his eyes. "You're right."  
  
"You know, if I had a dollar for every time you've said that, I think that I would have enough to buy those really killer boots at the mall," Harley thought about it and realized that boots were one of the many reasons why she was a vampire and tangled in this huge, messy world of Aubrey and his many problems.  
  
"Ha ha, yeah laugh it up. I'm as good as dead anyway."  
  
"In that case, would you mind untying me?"  
  
He looked at her out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"Geez, it was just a suggestion."  
  
"Besides, our plan still might work."  
  
The door chose to flung open at that time, and there was an angry, sweaty Risika standing there. Alexander moved from behind Harley's chair, untying the ropes.  
  
"Oh, finally," Harley put her wrists infront of her and rubbed where the ropes held just alittle too tight. She looked at Risika then at Alexander. "I mean, finally the ropes are off, not finally that you're here. Although you being here isn't that bad, it's just that-"  
  
"Shut up Harley," Alexander cut in.  
  
"Right, so I'll just be over there," she pointed to a corner and started walking.  
  
Risika walked up to Alexander. She was wearing high heel boots and about an inch or two higher than him. They both looked the same, almost. Both had the same light blonde hair and neatly sculpted nose. At one point they both had the same blue eyes, but now Risika's were the empty black shade that all vampires everywhere had; Alexander's were still blue. And both were very inhumanly beautiful.  
  
"What the hell did you think that you were doing?!"  
  
Alexander looked away.  
  
"Brother, you do not turn away when I am talking to you! Now answer me truthfully, what was it that you needed with Harley."  
  
Aubrey appeared in the room then. Alexander's eyes went to him instantly and got the darkest look that they have ever gotten…well, except the time when Alexander first learned of Risika's change.  
  
"You!" Alexander pointed to Aubrey and rushed over to him. "You dare come here and show your pride! Both these women are what they are because of you!"  
  
"Aubrey!" Harley shouted to him with excitement, and wide grin coming on her face.  
  
"Harley. Are you all right? What did he do to you?"  
  
"Nothing, I'm fine. I can't believe that you actually came for me. It's just like all those old Superman shows where he comes and saves the girl just in time. Even though you don't wear tights and a cape, you're still my hero, Aubrey."  
  
He smirked alittle, annoyed maybe. "That's great Harley."  
  
Alexander interrupted the little chatting. "Are you even listening to me?!"  
  
"I hear you Alexander, and I still don't see what Harley has to do with any of this."  
  
"I made her, well my magic did. I made her to be an exact copy of Rachel."  
  
Risika looked like she was about to throw up. "You sick, twisted bastard."  
  
Alexander ignored her and continued. "The only thing that I still don't understand is how you were able to change her Aubrey. She was a Triste, and yet you drank her blood just fine."  
  
Aubrey was still trying to get over the fact that he would "clone" Risika, or Rachel for that matter. To add to his exploding mind of thought, which already had things like sleeping with Risika, killing Alexander, keeping Harley safe, Jessica's death, and now he had to think about how sick Alexander was to actually want a copy of his sister.  
  
"Oh I get it. So now, I'm a magical vampire? Cause that would be very cool to test out."  
  
"Harley, would you just keep out of this!" Aubrey raised his voice to her.  
  
Alexander marched up to Aubrey with his head held high. "Don't get that tone with her!"  
  
"Yeah, well, make me stop," he opened his arms and showed that he was ready for anything Alexander could give.  
  
Alexander was the only one breathing in the room, and it showed now, with his anger raging in his eyes and his nose inhaling and exhaling roughly. He yelled with all the hate he had and rushed toward Aubrey, bringing them both to the ground.  
  
"How the hell did you just…" Aubrey was more shocked then hurt from the fall.  
  
"You may have mind games and fangs, something that I'll never have, but now we have something in common. All of Harley's power was transferred into me. I am as strong as any Silver, maybe even stronger. Now the fight will be fair," Alexander got up, looking down at Aubrey. "Stand up Aubrey. Do the best you can to try and kill me."  
  
Aubrey still couldn't believe him. He jumped from the floor and flung himself at Alexander, picking up his shirt collar and slamming the two against the wall. Alexander just laughed.  
  
"That's the best you can do?!"  
  
Aubrey's face became outraged, that was usually his response to a weak opponent he was fighting.  
  
"I hope you like mind games Alexander. Your sister sure does…Especially when we fuck."  
  
"You didn't," Alexander looked at Risika, who was not meeting his eyes. "Tell me you didn't Risika! Look at me and say it!"  
  
She wouldn't look up, she wouldn't say anything to the claim. But Alexander knew that it was true.  
  
"I'll kill you!" He rushed toward Aubrey and hit him, hard, in the jaw. Aubrey was only alittle effected by his hit, so Alexander did it again, and again. "Fight back Aubrey! Now that I can finally hit you without fear, you choose to not react! I want you to hit me!"  
  
"Hit you?" He laughed under his breath. "My pleasure."  
  
Aubrey flew his fist, too fast to be seen at Alexander's stomach. Alexander, although with vampire strength, still had to breathe, and Aubrey had just knocked the wind out of him. He tried to get oxygen in and succeed only a little bit. With Alexander down, Aubrey flicked out his dagger. The dagger which he named after the Greek legend, Fenris. The dagger which ancient witch magic was burned into the cold steel. He lunged toward Alexander, knife in-hand, and forced him to his knees. He put the knife to his neck and slashed it open.  
  
Alexander fell to the floor, choking on his own blood, unable to speak.  
  
"You may have the strength, but you are not a vampire."  
  
Aubrey flipped his dagger back in its holder and walked away from the dying witch. Risika looked at him walking toward her, and then she saw what he had done. She slapped him across the face and ran to her brother.  
  
"Shhh, you'll be alright. I promise that it won't hurt. It doesn't hurt to die."  
  
*"Not always…I just didn't like your brother". "You murdered my brother, and you laugh about it?" "No one deserves to die any more than they deserve to live. The weak die, the strong survive. There is nothing else. Your brother was one of the weak. It is his own fault if he is dead."* Aubrey being able to read everything on Risika's mind, could hear nothing but those lines repeated over and over in her head. The lines were said between the two when she was only about a month old. Back then, she had believed that he killed her brother, two years ago she learned that that was not true. But now it was; he had killed her brother. Was he even allowed to say that it was on accident? Because he really hadn't meant to do it…really.  
  
Risika was crying now. Holding her brother's hand and holding him in her arms. His blood was slipping all over the two of them. So far, he was still alive. But Aubrey knew that he was slowly dying from blood loss.  
  
*Stop thinking that Risika. *  
  
*And why not? You finally did what I always feared that you would do. *  
  
*So, are we even? *  
  
*You soulless asshole. This is no time for that stupid game we play. You killed my brother. *  
  
*Yes, and you killed my beloved Jessica. We are both guilty. *  
  
She was crying so hard that now blood was laced in with her tears. *I hate you. *  
  
*And I love you. *  
  
She picked her head up and turned to look at Aubrey. *You what? *  
  
*I love you. *  
  
*If this is another one of your games Aubrey…*  
  
"Then I'll say it out loud. I love you Risika."  
  
She started to cry even harder. He couldn't tell if it was for her brother or knowing that the man she'd hated her whole life actually admitted to loving her. He guessed it was probably a combination of both.  
  
Aubrey looked down at Alexander's body. He was still breathing, but not for long.  
  
"Risika, take Harley and yourself back to my place."  
  
He could feel her picking through his thoughts trying to find out what he was planning, but he kept his thoughts well sealed, even to her.  
  
"Alright, just promise me that you won't do anything drastic," she said with a smile.  
  
He smiled back remembering the argument that they had had earlier. "I promise," he pulled her in and kissed her.  
  
*If I didn't say it before, I'll tell you now. I love you too Aubrey. * And she kissed him back before leaving with Harley.  
  
*Please forgive me Alexander for what I'm about to do, * he sent into Alexander's mind, knowing that he would hear it even if he couldn't answer back.  
  
Aubrey walked to him and got down on his knees. Alexander's blood was practically drained from his whole body and his heart was only beating out of habit now. Aubrey took at fingernail to his neck and made a one-inch scratch there. The blood spouted out and he lifted Alexander up to his neck, letting the blood cover his mouth and pour down his throat. 


	12. chapter 12

Harley was exhausted, not only from the body change, but also from the no sleep that whole night. Alexander had said that her strength would be returning to her again by 3:00AM, and it was now 4:30AM. She felt tingly everywhere and could actually feel the power coming back to her. It was a very odd feeling.  
  
She lay in Aubrey's bed while Risika slept on his couch. She hadn't heard Aubrey come home yet, but wasn't too worried about it. She was tired, but found it very hard to sleep. She had peaked at Risika once, just for something to do. It was a horrible sight watching a vampire sleep. Risika and her were exact copies, almost, and watching her lay there like a dead body was like watching yourself in your casket. That added to Harley's reasons why she couldn't sleep.  
  
Around 5:00 in the morning a taping sound came at her window. Aubrey still hadn't come home yet, so she thought that maybe it was him. And even if it wasn't, Risika was there to save her from anything evil…well, wait, wasn't Risika evil herself? It didn't matter. Harley jumped out of bed and opened the window.  
  
"Miss me?"  
  
If she could breathe, she was pretty sure that her breath would have been caught in her throat. Alexander stood outside of her window. When she caught her thoughts, she threw herself into his arms.  
  
"What are you…it doesn't matter, you're alive!"  
  
"Well, that's just a figure of speech."  
  
She looked at him. Now she could see what Aubrey had done. Alexander's eyes were no longer that amazingly light blue, they were the deepest shade of black.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be."  
  
"But you've become the very thing that you hate, how can you just be okay with it?"  
  
"It was hard when I woke up," he looked down, remembering what it had been like. When he first opened his eyes, Aubrey had just been sitting there over him, waiting for him to wake up. He remembered the hell that he had broken loose when he realized what he was. It was only an hour or so ago, but somehow it all seemed like some far off thing that happened forever ago. How crazy everything was now. His memory was still hazy, so temporarily he didn't know what to be depressed about. But he did assume that later, when he remembered being human and witch, he would regret a lot about Aubrey's decision. But for now, he finally got to be with his sister, if that was what you could call her.  
  
He laughed. "Run away with me."  
  
She smiled. "What?"  
  
"We could travel the world. We could do anything, anywhere. Maybe one day we'll find a witch who can cure us and make us Tristes again. Or maybe we could become a famous pair, the Vampire-Witches. Come on, what do ya say?"  
  
She looked at him. She told herself that maybe he still was the same person as before. It wasn't too far fetched considering that she was still that same person as she was before. Looking at him, he changed his eyes to a light blue color. Not the same color that they were before, but close to it.  
  
"Yes, yes! I would love to!"  
  
A smile spread on his face. "Good."  
  
She laughed and the two left, with the window open.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Risika and Aubrey lay in her bed after hours of making love. She laid in his arms and he held on to her. She traced one the many tattoos on his arms with her finger.  
  
"You never did tell me what you did when I left."  
  
"It's in the past. It's to be forgotten."  
  
"But what did you do?"  
  
"You really want to know?"  
  
She rolled over in his arms to look at him. "Yes."  
  
"I buried him."  
  
"Oh," sadness came over her face.  
  
"I'm sure he's happy where he is."  
  
"No one's happy in the ground."  
  
"Maybe he went to heaven. In the 1700's he was very spiritual, maybe god forgave him."  
  
She planted a kiss on him. "I'm sure that if there was a god and he let evil into his heaven, that Jessica would be there."  
  
"I know."  
  
Aubrey didn't know why he couldn't tell Risika the truth about what happened to Alexander. But somehow he knew that being dead was better then being a vampire; to her anyway. She would rather believe that he was gone then know that he was off sucking someone's throat. Alexander used to say the same thing to him when he found out about Risika. Maybe they weren't so different after all.  
  
"Stay with me forever Aubrey."  
  
"Nothing could stop me."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The next day, back at his apartment in New Mayhem, friendly faces greeted Aubrey.  
  
"Did you seriously think that I could leave anywhere without saying goodbye to you?!" Harley danced over to Aubrey and got him in her arms. Aubrey felt obligated to hug back. After a few minutes she let go, but didn't stray too far from his side.  
  
"Where do you think you'll stop first?" Aubrey asked.  
  
"Caryn's blood can only last for so long, so we decided to make a pit stop at SingleEarth. I've heard of a vampire down there, Nissa I think her name is. We have a lot in-common, her brothers are also vampires."  
  
Aubrey cringed remembering the many bashes he had gone to of Nikolas's, he remembered what a freak he was, with the whole knifing his name on women and the black and white obsession. He also remembered how all the bashes usually ended in bloody orgies. He could almost feel bad for Nissa if she wasn't so…Jessica. Aubrey shook his head, his thoughts weren't even coming through clearly any more. Everything he thought about would always revolve into Jessica. Jessica... *Stop it, * he told himself.  
  
"Something wrong?" Alexander asked.  
  
"No, no. I'm just thinking about how much I'll miss the two of you."  
  
They knew his sarcasm well, and that he would no sooner forget about them most likely the next day. Aubrey was thrilled that the two of them hadn't come to grasp just how much power their minds had yet, or else they would be able to read him very easily.  
  
"But how are you holding up?"  
  
Alexander looked at Aubrey, he was probably checking to see if Aubrey's question was serious. He realized that he was serious. "I'm good, I guess. As good as a witch turned vampire can be."  
  
"Un-huh. Harley could you leave us for a moment?"  
  
"Sure," she leaned in and kissed Aubrey's cheek, then disappeared while smiling and waving.  
  
"Make me a Jessica."  
  
Alexander shot his eyes open wide and looked at Aubrey again to make sure he hadn't imagined what he just heard. "Um, what?"  
  
"You made a clone of Risika, therefore you're fully capable of making a clone of someone else, why not make me a Jessica?"  
  
"Aubrey, it doesn't really work that way."  
  
"I should have known that you'd say that. 'It was morally correct to make the sister that you never had, but it's not ok to make a sex puppet', that's what you're going to tell me right?"  
  
Alexander sighed. "More or less."  
  
"I never get like this. You know that. It's just unbelievable how someone's death could just…give me a soul. It's like being fucking human again," he paused, then added sincerely and deeply, "I hate feeling human."  
  
"I can see that."  
  
"Just go already and forget I ever made an ass out of myself, alright?"  
  
Alexander did want to pry, to go inside Aubrey's head and see just exactly why he needed this one human to be with him, but he didn't. He didn't even want to know why his sister wasn't good enough for him, he just did what Aubrey asked, and disappeared. But before he left, he said something that he knew Aubrey would understand. Aubrey didn't think that Alexander could read his thoughts, but he was wrong. "Michela's love goes on after death." 


	13. epiloque

*I had to clean it up alittle. (Sorry to all of you who read it before my editing, you really had trouble, I'm guessing.) That's what I get for writing at 1:00 in the morning. Hope you guys like the ending, hope it's not too hard to understand what's going on…  
  
  
  
Some years later, Aubrey found himself in a park watching the human children laughing and playing with one another. He didn't really know why he was there, but he didn't leave either. It had been only the span of 9 years after he changed Alexander. Nine years to a vampire are similar to nine months to a human. But still, many things can happen in nine months.  
  
Risika had left after six years, which no more surprised him then it did any other vampire. She had said that she needed more adventure and lust than he could give, so she left off to India. India was where Siete claimed his land, and so Aubrey assumed that they must have crossed paths by the time that she had been there. He did miss her every once in awhile, when he drank from an addict, that is.  
  
Alexander had remarkably still kept contact with him. He would stop by when he found time and sometimes even bring Harley along with him. SingleEarth had been good to him, he now owned a few of them around the US and fell hopelessly for Nissa. Where there was one, you would usually find the other nearby. Harley, where to begin with her. She now fashions blonde curls with brown streaks, but changes it every couple of months or so. She tries so desperately to change herself so that no one can see the resemblance between her and Risika. Last he heard, she was fucking Nikolas, but like her hair, that would probably change as well.  
  
Aubrey was suddenly torn away from his trail of thoughts when a little girl on the playground started to stare at him. He would have ignored it, but once he looked at the little girl, he couldn't look away. She was thinner then the other children playing, but not sickly though. She had dark brown wavy hair that was noticeable to probably turn black when she grew up. And her eyes, they were so emerald green, she made he paralyzed with just a flash of them. But the thing that made him chill to the bone was her aura. Her aura was so dark that Risika's human aura seemed like nothing at all.  
  
The girl started to walk toward him. She sat down on the bench next to him and looked up at him giggling. "You look like a witch," she said with a smile.  
  
"A witch, huh? That's one I haven't heard."  
  
"So are ya?"  
  
"I'm much more powerful then a witch," Aubrey said, trying to censor what came out of his mouth, so as to not frighten the child or possibly scar her for life.  
  
"Cool!" she said with pure enjoyment. "What kinds of things can you do?"  
  
Aubrey started to grin, the little girl had no idea what she was getting herself into. "Didn't your mommy ever tell you not to talk to strangers?"  
  
"Yes, but you're not a stranger."  
  
"Really, what am I?"  
  
"You're my friend."  
  
He stopped grinning. "Why do you say that?"  
  
"Because you're like me, you don't have any friends either. So, I'll make you a deal, you can be my friend and I'll be your friend."  
  
"I don't want a friend."  
  
Most kids would get the hatred in his tone and get scared away, but this little girl wasn't in the least bit. She just sat there by him.  
  
"Michela! Michela! Oh honey, you had me so worried!" A woman in what seemed like her early twenties came rushing by. She was short, stubby-like, with tanish hair, and weight issues. Really, she looked nothing like her daughter.  
  
"What did you call her?" Aubrey demanded.  
  
"Michela, her name. I know it's an interesting name, but the adoption agency told me that the parent wanted the adopter not to change it, so I didn't. Beautiful though, huh? She's so beautiful I can't imagine why anyone would give her away."  
  
"Yeah, she sure is beautiful," Aubrey said with his eyes focused on Michela. The mother picked the girl up and put her on her hip.  
  
"Well, thank you for finding her I guess, bye," and the woman was gone, telling her daughter not to talk to any more strangers. Aubrey could do nothing but stare at the little girl till her body faded in the distance and there was nothing to be seen.  
  
Aubrey couldn't help but think back to Alexander. About Alexander's magic.  
  
Then he remembered back to the time when he and Jessica were laying in each other's arms after wild lovemaking and Jessica had said that she wanted to change her name. "Every vampire ever changed their name after they were made. Why can't I change mine?" she had asked. "Maybe I'll change it to something exotic or sexy or evil. How about Michela?" 


End file.
